


Thankful for...

by senbeikun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senbeikun/pseuds/senbeikun
Summary: Post-canon (-ish). The former Paladins have Thanksgiving dinner. With a little change in venue.
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Keith & Keith's Father (Voltron), Keith & Keith's Wolf (Voltron), Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith & The Blade of Marmora, Keith & Voltron Paladins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Thankful for...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidoriTenchi90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriTenchi90/gifts).



There it was. The familiar blue marble that stood out even in space. As his fighter entered the atmosphere and steadily descended, the clear blue sky, the familiar desert, and finally, the renovated Galaxy Garrison, which was now the extraterrestrial hub in this part of the solar system, came into view.

“Galaxy Garrison, this is Keith, operative of the Blade of Marmora and Paladin of Voltron. Requesting permission to land,” he said over the comms.

“W- Welcome back, sir!” The other guy on the line sounded ecstatic. “It’s an honour to have you here. Yes, please head over to Hangar 1023 on the south wing.”

“Roger. And thank you, happy to be back.” A small smile spread through his lips as Keith maneuvered his Galra fighter and smoothly landed on his designated landing spot. The crew men gathered around as soon as his fighter came to a halt, and directed him to where he could park the spacecraft. He and the cosmic wolf got off the fighter and Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were already waiting at the hangar.

“Hey Keith! Welcome back!!!”

He hadn’t even taken a couple of steps before Pidge jumped right at him and flew into his arms.

“That’s it, group hug!” Lance and Hunk followed suit, making the smaller pilot sway. The cosmic wolf jumped in as well, causing them all to fall on the floor “Whoa!” The sound of the engines in the hangar barely drowned out their laughter. Looking up, Keith made eye contact with James, who was on the upper deck giving a little wave. One second later, the cosmic wolf disappeared from Keith’s side and reappeared in front of James, jumping on him and making him sit on the floor as well, licking his face all over.

-

“Oh man, those diplomats can go on and on and on in these meetings,” Lance let out a big yawn as the four Paladins walked down the hallway.

“Well some of the points they made were pretty important. But yeah, it is kinda boring having to sit through the whole thing,” Pidge nodded.

They entered the lounge where the other MFE pilots were chatting. They nodded at the Paladins and left, except for James who walked over to them. Keith plopped down on the sofa and his cosmic wolf lied down on the floor beside him. James sat next to him.

“The Garrison’s hosting a Thanksgiving dinner tonight. Are you guys coming?” asked Hunk.

“Free food so why not?” Lance shrugged.

“Matt and my parents are probably coming, so I might,” Pidge pulled out her phone and started swiping away.

“How about you, Keith?” asked Hunk.

James looked down on his shoulder when he felt a soft thump. “He’s out.”

Pidge snapped a photo, chuckling. “He’s so cute when he’s sleeping.” She then promptly sent it to Ezor, who uploaded it to Keith’s (very unofficial) social media account for the Blades and all the Galra to see.

By the time Keith opened his eyes from his little nap, the Paladins were gone. He thought he was the only one left in the lounge until James spoke beside him. “Hey, you up? You should go home and sleep properly in your bed. You were on a mission the past three days, you must be exhausted.”

Eyes still heavy and feeling lethargic all over, Keith grunted, tried to sit up, only to lean on the arm rest again, trying to find a more comfortable position.

“Oh no you don’t” James chuckled.

Forcing one eye open, Keith saw James crouched down on the floor.

“Come on, hop on, I’ll take you home,” said James.

Refusing to move a muscle, Keith shut his eye again. He wanted to nap some more and this was a good enough spot. Just before his consciousness slipped away, he felt paws push him straight into James’ waiting back. He shot the cosmic wolf a look of betrayal, which lasted half a second as the moment he felt the comfortable warmth of the taller pilot’s broad back, he knew he was home.

James got up and frowned as he fixed Keith’s position on his back. “Hey, did you lose weight again?”

“It’s scary how you can tell just by carrying me,” Keith sleepily mumbled.

“Says the one who barely makes it past my front door before passing out,” James snorted. “Where to, sir? Your house or mine?”

“Mine. Mom’s... arriving tomorrow so...” Before Keith could finish whatever he was going to say, he fell asleep.

-

His stomach growling woke him up. Keith pouted.

“Why am I hungry? I just ate last... Wait, yeah, before I left for my mission and that was... Oh. Three days ago,” His eyes drooped. He forced himself out of bed and dragged his feet to the kitchen. He pouted again when he opened the fridge and found there was nothing there. Nothing in the pantry either, not even a can of pork and beans.

He crawled back to bed and snuggled to his cosmic wolf, relishing the warmth. Before dozing off, he made a mental note “I’ll just buy groceries first thing in the morning tomorrow, and make breakfast for Mom...”

He didn’t know how long he had been asleep, but he woke up to the sound of a knife hitting the chopping board and the mouth-watering smell of something roasting in the oven.

_‘I must be so hungry I’m dreaming of food now...’_ He rolled over fumbling on his bed for the cosmic wolf, and whined when the familiar warmth was no longer on his bed. 

“I’m telling you man, it’s gotta be mashed!”

“No, dummy, it’s better baked!”

Keith’s eyes snapped open when he heard voices coming from outside his room. Awfully familiar voices. “What are Pidge and Lance doing here?”

Feeling fully rested, albeit starving, he stretched and got out of bed then exited his room. A blend of sweet and savoury aroma wafted to his nose. Feeling hungrier than before, he headed straight for the kitchen.

“Oh hey, you’re awake” James’ pleasant smile was the first thing that he saw. He grinned back at him, who still looked manly even in his late dad’s old frilly apron.

Noticing Keith’s frown, James looked concerned. “What’s wrong? Are you upset we just took over your kitchen? Sorry, Hon...” He quickly wiped his hand on his apron then caressed Keith’s cheek. “Come on, don’t be mad.”

“It’s not that. How come when you and dad wear that thing you still look handsome? When I wear it, I get teased that I look like a housewife...” Keith pouted, eyes drooping.

James snorted. “But you _are_ my wife, so what’s wrong with that?”

Keith playfully bit the hand that was on his cheek.

“Okay, Keith we need to settle this once and for all,” Lance spoke behind James. “Mashed or baked?”

“Yeah, Keith, let’s vote on this. All in favour of baked, raise your hand!” Pidge said from across the dining table, where flour, sugar, sauces, and all sorts of ingredients and supermarket cloth bags were scattered.

“Um, what?” Keith tilted his head to one side.

“For the potatoes! Before Hunk’s done with the turkey, we gotta pop the potatoes in the oven, too!” Lance held up a bag of golden potatoes.

“We’re having turkey?!” Keith dashed over to Hunk, who was tasting fresh cranberry sauce on a small pan. He smiled bitterly, remembering the last time he ever saw a turkey roasting in that oven was when his father was still alive.

“Yup! Honestly Keith, when James told us that he was grocery shopping because there was nothing on your fridge and pantry, we decided to have our own little party here instead.” And with a big, bright grin, the intergalactically renowned chef added “You’re not going to starve yourself on Thanksgiving. Uh, no sir, not if we can help it.”

“You guys...” Keith smiled ruefully. “Thank you.”

Keith’s head turned to the door when he heard the lock click. The cosmic wolf dashed towards the entrance as soon as it opened and Krolia came in.

“Mom!” Keith trotted towards her. “Welcome home! I thought you weren’t coming ‘til tomorrow.”

“Kolivan and the others told me to go ahead, so we can spend a little more time together.”

“Perfect timing, everyone’s here and they made a lot of food,” Keith said as he took his mother’s stuff.

“Smells great,” she chuckled.

A chaotic hour in the kitchen of baking, cooking, flour fights (which Krolia herself started), and lively chatter, it was time to set the table and take out the turkey for carving.

“Let’s dig in!” Hunk happily announced after plating everyone’s servings.

They all gathered around the table, sharing their adventures, laughing at their little embarrassing tales, but also reminiscing their fond memories with people no longer with them.

“A toast for all the Fallen, who made it possible for us to celebrate like this today,” Keith held up his glass.

“Cheers!” Everyone raised their glasses of wine for some and juice for others.

Looking at his mother, his wolf, and his friends, Keith thought to himself...

_‘Hey Dad, the last time I ever celebrated Thanksgiving in this house was when you were still here with me. After that, I was all alone._

_But now Mom’s back, and I’ve got these guys, as well as the Blades, and the Galra... our family just keeps growing!_

_I have a lot of reasons to be thankful. Not just one day of the year, but every second I get to spend with everyone.’_

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! (On this side of the planet, that is xD) 
> 
> To midoritenchi90, this is a year late lol! But I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Not sure if/when you celebrate it, but thank you for such a warm and beautiful Thanksgiving prompt! :D
> 
> Prompt: #97 "You’re not going to starve yourself on Thanksgiving." hunk saying that to keith. Please and thank you


End file.
